Operation: VACATION
by ricken
Summary: What happens when Nigel wins his team a vacation to California? They go to Disneyland, that's what. I mean, 7 insane teens... 1 magical place... What could possibly happen?  Includes 2 OC's. You won't be dissapointed!  I hope.  Please R&R!  w
1. Terrific News?

**-now loading-**

**operation: v.a.c.a.t.i.o.n**

**written by: KNDNumbuh25**

Chapter 1: 

Alycia: Um, hi. How are you? This is my new novel, Operation: VACATION! And, it's about the kids (Or should I say, teens) going on a vacation to California, and that means DISNEYLAND, everybody! I know what you're thinking. _Has she lost it? O_o _But that's okay, cause' in the story, Nigel actually _has_ an excited bone in his body and will at least try to be enthusiastic! w

Wally: *takes out note card* Numbuh 25 does not own, and never will own the KND. But don't worry. Because she will possibly be the future creator of the new hit cartoon, Codename: TND- Teenz Next Door: _The Sequel_. Or not. The world may never know.

Alycia: What he said.

Wally: *takes out another note card* Please review, enjoy, blah blah blah- HOW LONG IS THIS?

Alycia: Eh, you could stop now. The rest are all about Hoagie and how he OWNS. owo Speaking of Hoagie, he looks _really_ hot in the story and he also has a six-pack and he's taller and-

Wally: Okay, moving on.

It was a very calm day. Birds singing, no clouds, and sunshine seeping through the windows of the huge tree house. Well, it _was_ calm until-

"For crud's sake, Abby! It's mine!"

"What are you _talking_ about? I saw it first!"

"No, I did!"

"Hey, remember when we dared you to wear that Mr. Huggykins costume?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"Well, I'm going to post the picture up on _Facebook_ if you don't let go!"

Wally gasped, but held on tighter.

"You- _wouldn't!_"

Hoagie walked in the kitchen, holding a juice pack.

"She would." He looked at him with fear, and shuddered at the unfortunate memory he as just about to encounter. Flashback time.

-Flashback-

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Watch me!" said Abby, with a mischievous twinge in her voice._

"_Meh, she wouldn't dare." thought Hoagie, as he casually strolled around the living room._

_20 minutes later:_

"_OWW! What was that for?" he yelled, before putting his hand to his right cheek._

"_I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" yelled Kuki, who was turning red._

"_What are you talking about?" asked the pilot, scared out of his wits. Kuki turned around and walked away quickly, with a satisfied 'hmmph!'_

_Abby just smirked and took out her iPhone. She pointed at Hoagie's latest Facebook status. With her amazing hacking techniques, the spy managed to write a really long paragraph about how much Rainbow Monkeys were a disgrace to the world, and that Kuki was 'such an airhead.'_

"…_You would."_

-Flashback End-

Wally gave Abby a glare. Abby just smiled maliciously.

"Fine, fine! Take it! But next time, I SHALL GET MY VICTORY-"

"Boy, just get off your lazy butt and find yourself another pack of lemonade!"

"Sheesh, okay then!"

Wally hopped off the couch and went straight into the kitchen. Digging through the pantry, he managed to find another juice pack.

He walked back to the living room and sat on a beanbag chair, ripping out the plastic straw and putting it in the lemonade.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Abby, with a teasing voice.

"Oh, be quiet!" he snapped back. Even though they constantly fought, they will always have a brother/sister relationship, and nothing could change that.

The lemonade was really sweet. Wally licked his lips and tasted something sugary. Although there was a sour aftertaste, it was still delicious. Wanting to experience the sweet-sourness again, he took another sip. He was still drinking it when Nigel walked- or should I say, _ran_- into the room.

"Fellow operatives! I have _terrific_ news!"

_PSWHHHHHHHHH~_ Wally spit all of the sugary-sour drink on the floor.

Now, why would he do that? Well, Nigel was- let's just say that the words _Nigel_ and _Terrific_ don't really go well together. In fact, nothing cheerful ever does.

Nigel was classified as a 'bald workaholic who wears Rainbow Monkey underwear,' as said by his own cousin. He was rarely excited, and the only thing on his mind was usually work. Just plain old, boring _work._

He didn't seem to mind the sticky lemonade on the floor, and he rushed to the podium on the stage.

"Get the others, hurry!" he motioned at Wally and Abby to find the rest of the operatives. Abby was just as confused as Wally was, but obeyed.

"What? He was _smiling?_" asked Hoagie, with a pure look of disbelief. "You're joking!"

"You know me, Hoagie! I don't joke around." replied Wally, hands in his pockets.

"No way! He actually looked happy?" asked Kuki, giddily.

"Yes, really! I never thought I'd see the day," said Abby, with the same feeling.

The five hurried down the stairs, wondering why their leader is so ecstatic.

"Maybe he bought himself a wig," thought the clueless Aussie.

After taking a seat around the curved couch in the middle of the main room, the grinning leader started to speak.

"I have exciting news for you all." he said, well …excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, we already got that part down."

"As I was saying, Wally… do you remember that contest I entered? The one that kept me up for _weeks_ to finish my entry? Well, they chose my story, "_The Life and Times of a Workaholic,_" to be the grand prize winner. I just won us a vacation for 7!"

**-transmission interrupted-**

Alycia: Annnnnnd CUT!

Wally: A vacation? NO WAY! Nuh-uh, not possible…

Alycia: Yes way. And in the next chapter, I come in! X3 HOAGIE~

Wally: Aw, crud. You're seriously not coming along-?

Alycia: OH YES I AM. *grabs suitcase*

Wally: I am NOT sitting with you, on a plane, with your insane fan girl acts, with no way to escape besides an inflatable-

Alycia: Well that's just too bad. And so is Numbuh 21!

Wally: You mean, Banana-girl?

Nana: IT'S NANA! _ GUUUUU~ I'M GONNA SHOVE ICE CREAM IN YO FACE! Would you like to buy a girl-scout cookie? :3 20% off, because you are my bestest friend!~ c: Tee hee... BUT I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THE ICE CREAM!

Wally: =_=

Alycia: Well. I hope you found that somewhat exciting. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And if you want, review! If you don't want to, then just enjoy the ride! ^u^

(P.S. I reply to EVERY SINGLE REVIEW so if you wanna say something in future chapters, then REVIEW! :D )


	2. We're WHAT!

**-now loading-**

**operation: v.a.c.a.t.i.o.n**

**written by: KNDNumbuh25**

Chapter 2- We're _WHAT?_

Summary: Nigel announces that the team is going to California, due to winning a contest, and they prepare and head off to airport. Much havoc awaits them as they try to get in the plane before 9:00. It's a miracle how the ecstatic teens survived exploding cupcakes, Rainbow Monkeys, _ridiculous_ security guards, an over-sensitive little boy, and much more as they make it to Flight 12B.

Important(ish) Stuff:

Alycia: Well, hullo thare. Missed me?

Wally: *rolls eyes and takes out note card* Numbuh 25 does not own the KND and _never_ will. Also, Numbuh 21, aka Nana belongs to the fabulous **Kiwichu-Chan.** You should read her stories, because they are epic win. The author of this story does not own the name of hotel, airline, GameStop, etc. Alycia loves Hoagie very much and- Huh? You changed it?

Alycia: *maniacal laughter*

Wally: Okay, whatever. I still can't believe I have to go to Disneyland.

Alycia: YUP! ^u^ This is gonna be exciting!

Wally: I'm going to be in a plane, stuck with YOU. To see a magical land full of happiness and watching you fan girl all over Hoagie. Oh, joy!

Alycia: Thanks! You're so kind.

Wally: And Banana-Girl, too. She's, like, insane or something.

Nana: *shoves ice cream in yo face* HA! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T KIDDING! Would you like a gummy-bear? I got some especially for you! c:

Wally: *girly squeal* GAHH that's cold! . Gee, talk about a split-personality.

Nana: _

Alycia: Okaaay. Well, anyways… here's Chapter 2. Hope ya like it as much as I like Hoagie! This one's kinda long, to make up for the previous (short) chapter.

People on the trip:

Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Alycia (OC/Me) Nana (OC)

Let's recall what happened. Nigel just announced that the group was going on vacation.

"As I was saying, Wally… do you remember that contest I entered? The one that kept me up for _weeks_ to finish my entry? Well, they chose my story, "_The Life and Times of a Workaholic,_" to be the grand prize winner. I just won us a vacation for 7!"

…..

The entire group burst out laughing.

"Oh…that's the funniest thing you said to us in years!" said Kuki, having a giggling fit.

After smirking, Abby tried to keep a straight face. "Boy, do you really think you can fool us?"

Wally was having trouble standing up, due to laughter, and he held on to Hoagie for support (who was also laughing.)

"Aw, man…you almost got us there… I think I'm starting to cry…"

The embarrassed leader quickly stammered, "What? No, I'm serious!"

"Yeah. And you have _gorgeous_ locks of hair!" said Hoagie, and the team erupted in laughter once again.

Nigel did a face palm, feeling his face grow even warmer. "Guys! I give you my word; I honestly won us all a vacation. We get the flight, hotel, and possibly even more, for _free!_ I mean it. Look, I know I can be, err, _very_ absorbed in my work, but when I went to Jamaica last year, I learned that you should also kick back once in a while." Nigel tried to convince his stubborn teammates that he was telling the truth, and was quite successful.

"Wow, I'm actually starting to believe him now," Wally whispered to Kuki. Apparently, so did her. The excited, now-hyper girl started jumping up and down.

"Where are we going? Where are we going! Ooh, are we going to the Rainbow Monkey paradise? Pleeease? They have everything! Waterslides, swimming pools, and an exclusive Pool Party Paradise Rainbow Monkey, only found there! I always wanted a-"

"We are NOT going to the cruddy Rainbow Dorkies paradise thing! Plus, you know I can't swim!" said Wally, annoyed at even the sight of the adorable plushies.

"Awww…"

The workaholic smiled a sympathetic smile. "Nope, _maybe_ next time…" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket an examined it closely. "It says here that we're heading to L.A, California, and our party will consist of 7 or less people."

"Hmmm…I likey!" said Hoagie.

"Not bad, not bad..." said Abby, who was also excited.

"L.A, L.A, _baby_!" sang Kuki, who was a fan of the Jonas brothers…

Wally rolled his eyes and thought for a bit, and then quickly realized something.

"California? B-But…That means…"

"DISNEYLAND! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" yelled Kuki, more excited than she was before. "I'm going to get autographs from all the characters! And we'll go on rides, too! And I'm going to get the limited edition Miss Disneyland Diva 50th Anniversary Rainbow Monkey! Aieee!" squealed the girl in delight. She was always a kid at heart, and that's what everyone loves about her. Well, except for a _certain_ cranky blonde Aussie with the name of Wally.

"But…I…This…NOOOOO!" he cried. "Not the happiest place on Earth! Don't do this to me, Nigel!"

"Oh, come on, Wallabee! It's not that bad, really…"

"Yeah, they have awesome rides, like Space Mountain." Hoagie tried to get him at least a little bit excited for the trip. Seeing that he failed,

"One more thing, we're bringing 2 certain members from Sector E to go with us."

Wally thought again, for a bit. "Hmmm…Sector E. Oh, no, you can't possibly mean-"

*CRASH*

The roof of the treehouse now has a huge, gaping hole in the middle of it. Dust was everywhere, and Wally had a coughing fit.

"HAI everybody!" said a girl, wearing an adorable pink shirt with a bunny on it. The rest of her outfit was pink and girly, too. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a pink bow. (Guess who? ^u^)

"OWWW THAT HURT! Guuu! WHY MUST WOOD BE SO HARD! Oh, hello everyone! It' really nice to see you all!" The other girl was wearing a white hoodie/dress and a blue skirt. Her hair was a bit lighter than Rachel's, and was pulled up.

Both of the girls were wearing jetpacks. (Alycia, aka Numbuh 25, was sweet, peppy, and she and Kuki are close friends because of their almost-identical personalities. She has a huge crush on Hoagie and thinks he's really cute as a teenager. She's a Spinja, or spy/ninja, and is the leader of Sector E.)

(Nana, aka Numbuh 21, can be really nice at times, or really mad. As you can see, she has a split personality. This is ironic, because she loves banana-splits. Which is also ironic, because her name is Nana. She loves ice cream, sweets and treats. (Lol it rhymed XD) She hates it when you call her Banana-Girl. She's an angel who also serves as the nurse in Sector E.)

"Everyone, you know the Sector E girls…" said the leader, staring at the ruined roof while smiling meekly.

"Aw, crud! It's the Hoagie-fanatic and Banana girl!" said Wally, slapping his palm to his face.

"There's nothing wrong with having somebody love you-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled Nana, giving Wally a look that said 'I'm gonna make you suffer.'"

"Err…um...nothing'?" said the now frightened Wally. "Good! How are you?" said Nana, smiling sweetly.

"HOAGIE!" squealed Alycia, as she ran and gave the startled teen a hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Uhh…sure?" he said, grinning nervously. "Yesss!" Hoagie as beginning to get used to her, since she visits often.

Alycia ran to Kuki and squealed again."Hii, Kuki!"

"Hii, Alycia! You're coming with us to Disneyland?"

"Of course I am! I can't be away from my best friends for THAT long!"

"YAY! Now I actually have a friend who's excited as I am!"

"That's right!"

Both of the hyper girls _"SQEE!"d_ in delight, excited for the trip.

"So, when exactly ARE we going?" asked Abby, who was chilling on the couch; reading a magazine.

"Tomorrow morning, we have to be awake at, let's say, 6:00Am. The flight leaves at 9:00Am, so we have to get to the airport by then."

"What? We have to start packing, like, now!" said Nana, bolting awake.

"Everyone, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go pack my suitcase. And I think you should all do the same," said Nigel, heading up the stairs. "Don't pack too much, and don't pack too little, either! And Kuki, don't pack too many Rainbow Monkeys, you don't want to be lugging around 5 suitcases at once…"

"Okiee Dokie artichoke!" Kuki called out from the living room, while heading upstairs as well. Pretty soon, all the others headed upstairs with her, leaving Alycia and Nana behind.

"Aw man, we have to use the jet packs again!"

"It's gonna be a piece of cake!" said the confident Alycia, with a grin. "As long as we don't crash it again, I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say, 25! Whatever you say," replied the ice-cream lover, as she turned on the jet pack.

*beep beep beep*

"Ugh...What time is it? 6:00…" Wally looked at the flashing red numbers on the clock before turning it off with a sigh. He then remembered what he was doing today, and fell back on the fluffy bed.

He heard the sounds of someone setting up the table, Kuki being all excited, and, basically, everyone being awake except for him. The annoyed teen sighed again. How could they be up this early and still be this cheerful?

Knowing he had no choice, he slowly slipped out of bed and out the door.

"Good morning, Wally!" cried a cheerful Asian girl.

"Mornin'," he mumbled, sitting himself down in the kitchen table next to Hoagie and the others. Wally noticed that Alycia and Nana were already there, and they grinned at him. He didn't grin back.

"Good morning, my fellow operatives. Now, before we head to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and have Rachel drive us to the airport, I'm going to take attendance. Please respond when I call your name."

"Hoagie?" "Present and accounted for."

"Kuki?" "SQUEE!"

"Wally?"

…

"Wallabee Beatles!"

"Gah! Um, 2 plus 2 equals pizza?" the tired Aussie bolted awake.

"Abby?" "Right here, Boss!"

"Alycia?" "Fluffy bunnies!"

"Nana?" "ICE CREAM PARTY!"

"Okay, I suppose everyone's here-"

"No, you forgot someone!" said Kuki. "And who would that be?" asked the leader, with raised eyebrows.

"You, of course! You didn't call your name yet!" the (still) hyper girl pointed at him and started giggling, while Nigel did a face palm.

"Uh, Rainbow Munchies, anyone?" asked Hoagie, with a nervous grin. They all agreed.

_-In the C.O.O.L.B.U.S-_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Harvey, aka Rachel's little brother, and the most annoying kid you'll ever meet.

"I wasn't even near you!" snapped Wally, who never got along with him.

"Rachel, why did you bring him?" asked Nigel, exchanging annoyed looks with Harvey. "Aw, I had to! No one else was there to watch him. Patton was in Antarctica and Fanny, err…isn't fit for the job." replied the Soopreme leader in exhaust. "Hey, I don't need to be watched! I'm old enough!" whined the young leader of Sector W.

"Says the kid who's 200% _bananas_!" exclaimed Wally, remembering the time when he had to calculate him. "Welcome to the club," whispered Nana.

"Well at least I'm not shor- I mean, _bald_!" Harvey stuck out his tongue at the now-embarrassed leader.

"Why you little…" Wally clenched his fists tightly, but was stopped by Kuki. The last thing they needed was a fight between Sector V's shortest teen and the Soopreme Leader's little brother. Inside a moving vehicle.

"Y-You take that back!" cried Nigel, who was red-faced.

"Harvey, go apologize to Numbuh 1 at once! That's an order," scolded his older sister, with a frown.

"Okay, okay…" The little boy rummaged through his backpack, found something, and handed it to Nigel, as he hung his head in shame. "I'm really sorry…"

Nigel took the delicious-looking cupcake from him and began to speak when-

*BOOM*

"…That you had to fall for that!" laughed Harvey, trying not to laugh. The cupcake exploded, and Nigel's face was covered in frosting. Some of it landed on the others, and unfortunately, on Rachel.

"You fell for it! You fell for my brand new exploding cupcake trick! Oh, that was so-"

The malicious little boy was suddenly grabbed in the collar by an angry Numbuh 362, who put the vehicle on auto-pilot.

"Ouch! Don't touch-""Be quiet! I specifically told you to apologize, and if you don't, then you'll be on probation for a whole month!" She finally loosened the grip as he faced Nigel.

Harvey sighed "Okay, fine. Nigel, I'm sorry for making fun of your bald-ness and exploding a cupcake in your face."

"Good. Now you two better get along until we arrive at the airport."

"Yes sir… I mean, ma'am!" Harvey sat back down, and didn't bother anyone else during the drive.

After 20 minutes or so, Rachel stopped driving the vehicle and dropped them off.

She called to them, "Bye, guys. Have fun, stay safe. And don't drink and drive!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right!" Rachel just smirked. "Ha, just kidding..." Wally looked confused. "Why would we drink and drive? Plus, we can't even drive!"

"If you drink and drive, you might spill your drink. Duh," replied Harvey, who was obviously clueless about the whole thing. The others just stared at him with crooked smiles.

"Err, thanks for the ride, Rachel! Much appreciated." The bald leader nodded, and Rachel smiled. "It's what I do, Nigel!"

"Pshh since when?" said Hoagie, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Oh, just go already!"

-Inside the Airport-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Whoa! Up against the wall!"

"Um, what wall?"

"Err, just put your hands up and turn around!"

Wally quickly did as he was told, and so did Nana, Alycia, and Hoagie.

The security guard quickly scanned them to make sure they didn't pose a threat to the people in the airport. Then, he scanned their bags to find out why the alarm went off.

"Hmmm… Laser gun? Crossbow? Umm…Stick? Pocketknife?" he asked, suspiciously. "You're not on some sort of killing spree, are ya?"

"Of course not! That's for, uh, emergencies?" stammered Wally.

"Uh, hello? I'm an angel, I need my crossbow! NOW! Wow, your loud machine-thing is _soo_ cool!"

"I'm a magical Spinja! You know, Spy Ninja? And that's a magic wand!"

"You see… I need that in case of emergencies…"

"Hey, get your own excuse!"

The small group tried to look as innocent as could be, while the others tried not to laugh.

"Well, I suppose I believe you. Except for all that about magic and being an angel. "

"ARE YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?" yelled Nana, and people were staring at them. She looked furious and started to glare.

"Err…of course not ma'am!" he forced a nervous grin and Nana backed off. "But these _are _weapons, and I'm afraid I can't let you hold on to them during the ride. But don't worry; I'll make sure you get them after you land. What's your destination, miss?"

"Los Angeles, California! Flight 12B, 9:00 – 1:00!" said Nana, saluting.

"Alright, I'll send it there."

"Thank you!" Nana smiled proudly before walking back to the members of the group.

"Nana, don't do that ever again…" said Nigel, nervously. "People were giving us weird looks."

"You guys would've been in big trouble if it wasn't for me!" she said back, smirking.

"Ah, whatever! Where do we go now, it's only 7:58." Wally glanced at his watch.

"Can we go to the gift shop? Please?" said Kuki, excitedly.

"Nah, I heard there's a GameStop here." said the video-game obsessed Wally.

"Really? Well, then I'm coming with you." said Hoagie, also a gamer.

"Well, I kinda wanted to go get ice-cream…"

"Alright, alright. You can go wherever you wish, just keep your cell phones on and meet me near the gate to Flight 12B around 8:40 or so."

They all agreed and went off to whatever destination they wanted to visit. Abby and Kuki went to the gift shop, Wally and Hoagie went to find their beloved video game store, Nana and Alycia went to get ice cream, and Nigel was strolling around, looking for something to do.

Alycia: CUT!

Wally: That was interesting.

Alycia: I know, right? Now review, so I'll be happy :D


	3. Secrets! And, uh, Pokemon?

**-now loading-**

**operation: v.a.c.a.t.i.o.n**

**written by: KNDNumbuh25**

Chapter 3- Secrets… and Pokémon

Summary: More chaos awaits the team as they enter the plane! *dramatic music* This time, they have to battle against flighty flight attendants (see what I did thare), Mudkips, and worst of all, boredom!

Important-Ish Stuff

Alycia: Hi. I apologize for the wait ^_^ But maybe, just maybe if you review more, I'll write faster! :D

Wally: Cool.

Alycia: Okay, disclaimer time! Don't own the KND, Pokémon, Black Ops, Fallout New Vegas, Delta airlines, or any of the other stuff! Except for myself, which doesn't make sense. By the way, I might have told you this before. But they're all about 13 now. It may not seem like it, but they are.

Replying to Reviews

Dark Rig 29: Thanks a lot for reviewing all my chapters! You're full of, uh… epic-ness? By the way, I like violent video games too… :3

kukibaby03: Thanks a lot! I think your story is great, too! :D

"Alright, alright. You can go wherever you wish, just keep your cell phones on and meet me near the gate to Flight 12B around 8:40 or so."

They all agreed and went off to whatever destination they wanted to visit. Abby and Kuki went to the gift shop, Wally and Hoagie went to find their beloved video game store, Nana and Alycia went to get ice cream, and Nigel was strolling around, looking for something to do.

-In the Gift Shop-

"Kuki, did you find anything you- Oh, no."

"Oh, yes! I found a super exclusive Miss Fancy Flight-Attendant Rainbow Monkey! And I think I found the rare Awesomely-Amazing Airport Rainbow Monkey in the back, too!" cried the peppy Asian.

"Oh, alright…but you can only buy _one_!" Abby sighed. Who came up with these ridiculous names, anyways?

-In GameStop-

Wally and Hoagie were on a mission. A very important one, in fact. The duo quietly searched the store, determined to find the treasure… I mean, video game.

"I can't find it!" said Wally, desperately. "It _has_ to be in here somewhere…"

"Over there!" exclaimed Hoagie. There is was. On the shelf all alone in the corner, marked "_DS Games- New Release!_"…2 brand new copies of Pokemon- Black and White version.

"I-It's so beautiful…" said Wally, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Isn't it," replied the other teen, in a dreamy fashion.

_*random joyful music plays while they walk in slow motion*_

They were about to reach out and grab the shiny, _brand-new_ video game, but a person stopped them, mid-grab.

_*record scratch*_

"Sorry, dudes. But these are Display only… the real ones come out in March."

"W-W-Whaat?" stammered Hoagie, while Wally had a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"No, can't be happening..." he said, shaking his head.

"Will you two _geeks_ just get over here?" came a voice from outside the store. It was Abby, and she was watching the whole thing. Kuki was giggling. The boys looked quite embarrassed as they left the store. After joining the girls, they all began to walk towards the food court.

"Pshh, what are you talking about? Pokemon is amazing." Wally rolled his eyes at her.

"Man, so close! I seriously need the White version… I already beat Diamond." said Hoagie, sighing.

"You did, already? Man, I still have to beat the leader of the Elite Four!"

"Oh, you mean Cynthia? Well you see, you have to use your-"

Abby interrupted the conversation. "Will you two please talk about something that's actually, I don't know… cool?" She put on her headphones.

Hoagie feigned a dramatic gasp, while Wally just glared. "Fine, fine. Hoagie, did you get Black Ops yet?"

Hoagie did a face palm. "Ugh, not yet. But I just got Fallout New Vegas, which is in my opinion, awesome."

It was Wally's turn to gasp. "You did? That's even better than Black Ops! But I'm kinda torn between two games right now. Should I get Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles? Or Dead Rising 2?"

Now it was _Kuki's_ turn to gasp. "Oh, you should get Dead Rising! It's _way_ more fun than Resident Evil! Plus that Umbrella dude _really_ needs a makeover."

Wally did a double-take as Hoagie stared at her. "Whoa, um. What?"

Kuki just stared at them back and shrugged. "Dead Rising 2 is way better because you can use literally anything as a weapon! And because you're stuck in a mall!" She giggled.

"Kuki, liking violent, gory video games? No way!" cried Wally, still in shock. "I thought you only played those girly ones."

Kuki just smiled. "What, can't a girl play her videogames?"

"Never mind…"

Before long, the team found the two girls sitting on a bench by the ice cream shop. Each of them had their own sundae, and Nana looked hyper.

"I can't believe they have banana splits here!" she said, through a mouthful of sundae. "I really love banana splits. Especially with vanilla, strawberry, and mint-chocolate chip ice cream! Oh, and lots of whipped cream and-"

"Uh… that's nice, but now we have to get to Nigel. It's already 8:40!" explained Abby in the nicest way possible, hoping she wouldn't throw a fit. Last time someone interrupted Nana's ice cream break, Wally ended up with a face full of Rocky Road.

"Oh… okay!" she said, happily. The others sighed in relief.

After walking up the escalator, they continued their path, looking for a bald person with a red shirt and sunglasses. Since Nigel was the only person they knew who wore sunglasses indoors, he was pretty easy to spot.

"There he is!" pointed Alycia, and they found Nigel sitting in one of the waiting chairs, looking at his watch impatiently.

"Where have you been? I told you to come here at 8:40, and its 8:45!"

The group just rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, we wouldn't have to be late if the two geeks weren't at Game Stop."

"Nuh-uh! At least we didn't buy any Rainbow Dorkies!" protested Wally, giving the two girls a glare.

"Hey! Rainbow Monkeys are _not_-"

"Yes they are!"

"Ugh!"

Nigel quickly stepped in before things got out of hand. "It's nobody's fault! Will you two please save this for later? We have a plane to catch!"

Wally and Kuki stopped bickering and they all hurriedly stepped in the line.

"Okay, okay. But I still think Rainbow Monkeys are _stupid_."

"Whatever!" replied Kuki, who actually wasn't that mad. Wally just didn't feel the magic of Rainbow Monkeys, that's all!

It was now their turn to scan the tickets (again.) No one really saw the need for a second check, since they all got in the first one.

"Ah, the lucky winners of the Creative Writing contest, I see! You go to this line, okay?" said the lady, directing the group to the First Class line. "Here, wear these cards around your neck. It'll notify the staff that you were the winning group. Well, have fun and I hope you enjoy the trip!"

"We will!" said Kuki, cheerfully, as they stepped in the First Class line.

"…And that's what happens if we crash land! So please have an enjoyable flight experience, and thank you for choosing Delta Airlines!" The flight attendant smiled a huge smile and put away the microphone thing she was holding.

"Eep! This is so exciting!" cried Kuki, unable to stay still in her seat. Even with a seatbelt on, she was still antsy.

It took a long time, but suddenly the plane turned and sped up.

"Look! No hands!" cried Nana and Alycia, throwing their arms in the air as if this was a ride. Kuki did the same and squealed, while the rest held on for dear life.

And finally, the plane went up in the sky, leaving Cleveland behind. The buildings and bodies of water were getting smaller and smaller, until they looked like ants and blocks of color. (Hey, that rhymes!)

-10 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" asked Wally, poking the person on the opposite row of him. It was Hoagie.

"Nope."

-30 seconds later-

"Are we there yet?"

"You just asked me that…"

-10 seconds later-

"Are we-"

"Don't. Even."

-20 seconds later-

"Wanna play some Pokémon?"

"Okay, fine," said Hoagie. But in his mind, he was relieved that Wally realized that the flight would take a few hours.

-20 minutes later-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO ICE CREAM?" yelled Nana, causing everyone to look towards them. The group just smiled meekly and looked away, and the flight attendant looked quite embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am! But we only have –"

"No, I'm sorry. I thought this was FIRST-CLASS. And what kind of _First Class_ plane doesn't have any ice cream?"

" Again, my apologies! But we do have frozen yogurt, which is a healthier alternative!"

Nana sighed. "Okay, fine. Make it a banana split, will you? Thank you very much!"

The flight attendant smiled. "I have to assist another person, so my sister will be your flight attendant for the trip! Have fun!"

A few minutes later, a different lady arrived to their area. She looked a bit similar to the nicer one, but this one didn't look quite happy.

"Alright, _kids_. What do you need?" she said, while (trying) to force a fake smile.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I'll have a snow cone! And some bubblegum, too! Umm… and some cotton candy, a slice of coconut cream pie, with LOTS of whipped cream on top!" said Kuki. Great, more sugar was all she needed.

"And I want a job where I don't have to smile 24/7. But we both know that's not gonna happen, princess."

"Aww…" Kuki sat still and thought about what else she could order.

Alycia spoke first. "I'll just have frozen yogurt, too. Strawberry flavored, please!"

"Uh… I'll have a soda. A root beer float, to be more specific." said Wally.

"I guess Abby will just have some more lemonade," said Abby.

"I will have some tea, please." said Nigel.

"And I shall have myself a chilli dog." said Hoagie. "With extra cheese, please. Holy fish, that rhymes!"

The flight attendant scoffed. "And I suppose you all want a shrimp cocktail, some ribs, and a chocolate fountain too?"

Wally's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that would be nice!"

Hoagie facepalmed while the lady just walked away, sighing. She walked into the kitchen, fixing everyone's order. Except Wally's.

"Wait! Is that a yes?"

-40 minutes later-

"I'm. So. Bored!" said Kuki, exasperated. "What do we do now?"

"Umm… we could play truth or dare!" suggested Alycia.

"Okay!" replied Nana. Unfortunately, Abby was watching a movie so she didn't hear, but apparently Nigel was so bored he agreed too.

"Alright, fine. I'll play this so-called 'Truth or Dare' game."

"Wally? Hoagie? Do you want to play too?"

"Ha! My Mudkip totally owned your Raichu!" said Hoagie, while Wally had a devastated look on his face.

"What? No, this can't be! I demand a rematch!" he said, with determination.

"Uhh… I think they said yes!" said Kuki, turning back to the group. "I'll go first! Nana, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" she replied.

"Okay! Hmm… I dare you to scream the alphabet song to a random person near you!"

"Not a problem!" said Nana, turning around. In front of her was a blonde haired boy playing on his DSi.

"A B C D E F G, GUMMY BEARS ARE CHASING ME!"

"GAH!" Wally jumped up and pressed the wrong Pokémon move- Growl.

Hoagie just smirked and his Mudkip defeated the Raichu with a Hydro Pump attack.

Wally just sat there with a gaping mouth. "Nuuu! Great, now you made me lose, Banana-Girl! I mean, uhh... It's just a game, don't hurt me!" stammered Wally as soon as he saw her death glare. "I give up, anyways."

"Why don't you two play Truth or Dare with us! I don't know about you, but being in First Class is boring-er than I thought."

"Eh, why not."

They each went in a circle, - Nana, Kuki, Alycia, Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel.

"Kuki, truth or dare," asked Nana.

"Umm... Truth! No wait, dare! I mean truth! Okay never mind, dare it is!"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a bit before answering. " I dare you to lead the entire first-class passengers to sing the Rainbow Monkey theme song!"

"Okay!" Kuki grinned and stood up. "Listen up everybody! We're going to sing my favorite song of all time whether you like it or not! Ready… go!"

"RAINBOW MONKEYS, RAINBOW MONKEYS!

Oh so very round, and super chunky! Bringing love wherever they go,

Everyone's made of a big rainbow!"

… Only a few people sang along, and they were adults.

"They're red and orange! And pink and blue!

Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys! We. LOVE. YOU!"

She clapped her hands excitedly and sat back down. The adults just stared at her and shook their heads, wondering where her parents are. The adults who sang just didn't want her to be all alone. The rest of Sector V (and E) applauded while Kuki took a big bow, and they smiled weakly at the passengers staring at them.

"That was funn! But now Alycia has to ask Hoagie!"

"Oh, okay! Truth… or dare?" she asked, already thinking of truths and dares to ask him.

"Um… truth?" he said, not really up for a dare.

"Okay! What's your DEEPEST. DARKEST, secret?"

"Oh I know!" said Wally, grinning. "He still sleeps with a stuffed animal! A pink bunny, in fact!" The others started giggling, except Kuki. "Aww, that's so- WAIT! What's so bad about sleeping with stuffed animals?"

"-_Aaand_ he named one of his Pokémon _Alycia_! And he likes the color pink! OH, and he's afraid of thunderstorms! And, I got a good one! He likes-"

Hoagie clasped his hands on Wally's mouth to prevent him from spilling anymore secrets. By now the others were laughing, and the poor teenager was now blushing madly.

"Why'd you name a Pokémon after her?" said Nana, smirking.

"I, well- Because Jigglypuff is adorable and pink, that's why! I mean, no, I didn't mean it like-"

"You like the color pink, really?" asked Nigel, trying not to burst out in laughter again.

"Says the guy who wears Rainbow Monkey underwear! And REAL men wear pink, so-"

"Thunderstorms are nothing to be scared about!" said Alycia, grinning.

"Well, thunderstorms are a pilot's biggest fear, so…"

"And the biggest question of all!" inquired Nigel, while everyone else was staring him down.

"Why. Do you sleep with a stuffed, _pink_ bunny?" And the others who were holding in their laughter let it all out.

"B-Because! Uhh… because I can, that's why." Hoagie was still a shade of pink. This was turning from Truth or Dare to Humiliate Hoagie.

Suddenly, Abby took off the headphones and looked at the group.

"What'd I miss?"

They each looked at each other, exchanging secret glances, and tried their hardest to laugh again. Hoagie just smiled weakly and said, "Uhh… a game of Truth and Dare gone wrong?"

It was about noon when the plane landed in Los Angeles.

"Attention passengers, this is your flight attendant speaking. At this time I'd like you to unbuckle your seatbelts and wait patiently until you leave the aircraft. Thank you for choosing Delta and we hope you have a wonderful time in the sunny California."

"YES, we're here!" yelled Wally, getting up to stretch. Kuki squealed in excitement and stood up as well. Nigel began to gather their carry-on bags and before they knew it, the walkway was clear and they were free to leave.

"Bye, have a good trip!" waved the flight attendant.

"Oh, we shall," said Alycia, getting up. "We shall."

They walked through the tube-connector hallway thing that attached the plane to the airport, and found their way to the luggage carousel. Considering the fact that the carousel looked like some sort of ride, the girls had the same exact glint in their eyes.

"Don't get _any_ ideas," said Nigel, with arched eyebrows.

Suddenly, a security guard walked towards them, noticing their badges on their necklaces.

"Hey, you seven! You had confiscated weapons, am I correct? Well, you may have them back. But if you harm anyone in the airport, I won't hesitate taking you to jail!"

"Err, technically, we're too young to go to jail," said Wally, while the others glared at him.

"Just take these and don't cause trouble, ok?" He sighed and the rest just smiled nervously.

Nana attached the crossbow to her back and wore the bag of arrows as well. Hoagie put the pocketknife in his, well, pocket. Wally stuffed the laser gun in his backpack, putting it on safety mode first. Alycia put the wand in her bag too, and suddenly spotted all of their luggage in the carousel.

"Over there, quick!"

Each operative picked up their suitcases and Nigel got on the phone with the taxi guy.

But Kuki realized that she couldn't find hers anywhere.

"Wait! Where did mine go?"

Kuki's suitcase could be the easiest one to spot- Bright and colorful, with a Rainbow Monkey luggage tag and even more Rainbow Monkey on the suitcase itself. But sadly, it was not on the luggage carousel.

Everyone tried to help her find it, but wasn't too successful. Abby and Nana circled around the carousel 3 times, but still couldn't find it. Wally even pushed away some of the suitcases, hoping that it would be hidden under one of them. But it was still nowhere to be found.

"Aww, now what am I supposed to do?" Kuki sat down on the floor, about to cry. But right when she looked up, she saw a girl about her age hold the suitcase! She had red hair and was walking away from them.

"Wait!" Kuki jumped up and ran towards her. After she was close enough, she poked the girl in the arm.

"Excuse me miss, but that's actually mi-"

The girl turned around and gasped. So did Kuki.

"_Fanny_? What are you doing here?"

**transmission interrupted**

_P.S. Reviews are very much appreciated, and would make my day… just sayin'. :D_


	4. Sharing is Caring

**-now loading-**

**operation: v.a.c.a.t.i.o.n**

**written by: KNDNumbuh25**

Chapter 4- Sharing is Caring

Summary: The story is back in business, baby! After landing the plane, Kuki finds an old friend, Wally can't spell 'kissing', Hoagie's in love (and so is Wally), Nigel puts them on a sugar diet, Abby is rolling her eyes at the summary, and Alycia and Nana are hopped up on even more sugar. And Wally refuses to share. Are you confused? Good! ^^

Important-Ish Stuff

Alycia: Hola! I finally updated! To pay you back, I'll write a super long chapter! ^^ Um, I think I messed up big time. It's supposed to be the TND, not KND. Cause' we're 13. =_= BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE TOO OLD FOR DISNEYLAND! w

Wally: I'm just gonna get this over with. O_o Does not own the KND, does not own Numbuh 21 (and Sector V) pretty much doesn't own anything, blah blah blah...

Alycia: I also got some good news! There's lovely artwork for my fanfiction, and you can see it on my profile f you want. c: And if you want to draw something, go ahead! I like fan-art… but really, who doesn't? :D

Replying to Reviews

Knd10: Thank you very much~ ^_^

MaxandFang101: Glad you love it! c: And yes, I think they might appear! Thanks for the idea, you rock :D

LethalRomanticGirl: Thanks c: Um, I think the pairings will be ¾, 2/86, and _possibly_ some 1/362!

Special Thanks:

To my 6 year old sister who is actually giving me great ideas for the story. XD

To Kiwichu-Chan for letting me use your OC, Numbuh 21. Well, more like not being mad at me because I didn't ask permission! ^^

To the Disneyland website, cause I forgot some of the rides

And to whoever's reading this! Enjoy~

"Um, excuse me miss! This is actually mi-".

"What do you want?-"

The girl turned around and gasped. So did Kuki.

"Fanny? Is that you?"

_What on earth would she be doing here? I thought she hated Disneyland._

"I, uh… Good afternoon, Kuki… nice shirt!" Fanny replied, nervously.

"Aw, thank you! I love my Rainbow Monkey tank top, too! And speaking of Rainbow Monkeys, I think that's my suitcase you're holding…"

Fanny bent down and saw the luggage tag on the case.

"This belongs to: Kuki Sanban?" Fanny read aloud, looking shameful.

"Oops. Sorry about that… Any idea where mine went?"

"That's okay!" Kuki replied, walking back over to the carousel.

"I see it! It's over here."

She quickly picked it up and gave it to Fanny, who thanked her.

"Oh, thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going-"

Kuki stopped her before she could go anywhere. "Not so fast! Why are you here, anyways?"

Fanny sighed. "I'm… on a vacation… to Disneyland."

_Hey! That's where we're going! Who knew she actually liked Disneyland? Well, this is coming from the girl who's more obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys than I am…_

"That's so cool! But why here, out of all places?"

"Err… First of all, Rachel suggested I should have a break because I work too much. Then, I realized my dad was supposed to have a business trip to L.A. And last, I really need the limited edition Miss Disneyland Diva 50th Anniversary Rainbow Monkey!"

Kuki gasped and squealed in agreement.

"Wow! That's where the rest of the Sector and I are going, too! I think Nigel won a contest or something."

Fanny was surprised. "You mean the guys are here?"

Kuki pointed her finger in the place near the escalators. "Yup, they're waiting for me to find my suitcase."

"Oh, I see. Well, at least I won't be lonely during the trip, right?"

Suddenly, they saw Wally coming towards them. He had an impatient look on his face.

"Will you find the cruddy suitcase so we can go to the cruddy hotel and go to the cruddy- Wait a minute, who invited the _Banshee_?"

Fanny scoffed. "Excuse me? At least I know what 2 + 2 equals!"

"Psssh! Everyone knows it equals _pizza_!"

"Says the guy who's supposedly going to Harvard."

"Well, I may not be _smart_-smart. But I'm street smart!"

"Oh, whatever! Boys these days, thinking they're _sooo_ smart…"

Before Kuki could add in to the conversation, Nigel and the rest of the group walked over to Wally.

"What is the holdup? The taxi is coming any minute- Oh, nice to see you Fanny. Wait a minute, Fanny?" exclaimed the leader.

The Irish girl just scoffed. "Gee, thanks!"

"What's cookin, good lookin'?" said Hoagie, shoving Nigel aside. Most of the gang just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, I have to go." she said, blushing.

"Wait! You could come with us! You said you're going to Disneyland, right? Well, so are we, it'll be fun!" said Kuki.

"Hmmm…" said Fanny, thinking about it.

Nigel also thought for a bit. "Well, the contest rules state that there could only be 8 people per party," he said.

"Killjoy," sighed Hoagie.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Kuki begged, "But she has her own room and ticket and everything! She could just come with us when we go to the park. Pleaseee?"

Nigel sighed. "Oh alright, I guess we could handle 8 people…"

"Yay!" cried Kuki and Hoagie. Everyone stared at him.

"What, the more the merrier, right?"

"Hoagie and Fanny, sitting in a tree! K-Y-S- uh, G-6-apostrophe!"

"I don't know what's sadder, the fact that Hoagie doesn't like me or the fact that a 13-year-old that's supposed to go to Harvard can't spell KISSING!" said Alycia, facepalming.

**x-x-At the taxi…or should I say, **_**IN**_** the taxi…-x-x**

The sunlight shone down on the teens as they sat in a taxi-van. The fresh air rushed inside as soon as Abby rolled open the windows, cooling them off. The driver was taking them to Disney's Paradise Pier hotel.

"So… he said it's okay if you hang out with us, right?" asked Wally.

"Yup, he's going to be busy with work and stuff anyways." replied Fanny, looking out the window.

"Oh. So… what do we do now?"

Nana sighed. "It's gonna be a long way to the hotel, so I guess we just wait."

"Again? But I'm _bored_…" whined the Aussie.

"Why don't you play with your, uh, Pokemen again?" suggested Nigel, who was deep inside, more bored than he was.

"First of all, it's Poké_mon_; second of all, my DSi is probably dead. And third, I really don't want my Raichu to faint again!"

Hoagie smirked. "Like I said, my Mudkip _owns._"

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does _not_!"

"Does too!

"Does not!"

"Does not!"

"Does too! I mean… CRUD!"

"Ha! I told you."

"Grrr… Hey, let's talk about something else!" said Wally, changing the subject.

"Like what?" asked Abby, surfing the web with her iPhone.

"Rainbow Monkeys!" squealed Kuki.

"NO!" yelled everyone else. Except Fanny.

"I dunno, how about… teddy… bears?" said Alycia, trying to think of something interesting to talk about.

"You mean like the green one that Wally has?" asked Hoagie, grinning.

Wally looked up quicker than you can say 'Pikachu.'

"Wait, what?" he cried.

"Oops, sorry. I meant the one that Wally _secretly_ has."

Sector E erupted in giggles.

"I have no such thing! And it does _not _have a bow on it, either! And it's definitely not under my pillow!" he stammered in defense.

"Aww, you still have the Valentine's Day present I gave you?" asked Kuki, smiling.

The girls went "Awww!" and the boys smirked, while Wally was turning redder than a Pokeball.

"No, he lies! And I absolutely _positively_ didn't bring it on the trip, either!" he yelled.

"Okay, whatever you say, _lover boy_," said Hoagie, and the teens burst out in laughter they were holding in.

"Aw, be quiet! At least I don't talk to pictures of Fanny when you think no one's looking!"

That shut him up.

"So, uh, what exactly do we do now?" asked Nana, breaking the silence.

The taxi pulled to a stop, but before the others could move…

"Oh, it's just a red light," sighed Nigel. The rest groaned.

"Wanna play Eye-Spy?" suggested Kuki. "I love that game!"

"Sure," said Nana, and the others agreed as well. "I'll go first!"

"I spy with my little eye something sweet!"

"Umm… is it that iced tea someone's drinking?" asked Kuki, looking out the window.

"Nope!"

Wally thought for a bit. "Is it that bakery over there?"

"Close, but nope."

"I know! It's the ice cream shop next to the bakery!" said Alycia.

"BINGO!" cried Nana.

"Wait, I thought we were playing Eye-Spy? Oh crud, I forgot how to play Bingo!"

Nana face palmed. "Uhh, Wally… why don't you spy something next?"

"Okay! I spy something… "

*vibrate*

Nigel quickly took out his phone. "Heheh, sorry about that… Oh, it's Rachel!" He put it on speaker, his face lighting up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Good afternoon Nigel, just checking on you guys. How was the flight?" came Rachel's voice.

"Oh, it was-"

"BORING! I didn't even get my cruddy shrimp cocktail! The flight attendant lied to us, and then Nana started to scream the ABC song in my ear, making me lose a cruddy Pokémon battle! But it got _so_ much more interesting when I told everyone that Hoagie sleeps with a stuffed bunny, and then-"

"Whoa, hold up!" exclaimed Rachel. "You gotta slow down, that sounds interesting but- Wait, Hoagie sleeps with stuffed animals?"

The whole group, except for Hoagie, started laughing.

"Ugh, let's not go there again… and I wouldn't be talking, Mr. I-Has-a-Teddy-Bear." growled the embarrassed teen.

"Huh… touché," replied Wally, who blushed.

"Wait, _Wally_ has a stuffed animal? Now that's a story I wanna hear," said Rachel, and they could hear her smirking through the phone.

"Oh wouldja look at that, we're here! Bye Rachel! Merry Christmas!" cried Wally, shutting off the phone.

"But-"

*beep*

"Phew, that was close! Eh, guys?" said the Aussie nervously, and as he handed Nigel his phone back, the taxi came to a complete stop.

**X- Checking In the Paradise Pier! -x**

_(A/N. Sorry about the lack of Fanny, Abby, and Kuki in the taxi ride ;_; You'll see more of them later, especially Kuki, I promise! Oh, and the description of the hotel is real, by the way.)_

One by one, the 8 operatives stepped out of the taxi-van and into the warm Californian air. Wally stretched his legs, and so did the others. They had quite enough of waiting, but still remained patient.

The kind taxi driver hauled out each person's luggage, while a hotel staff member stacked them on one of those rolling cart things (_A/N Ahem, I forgot what they are called ^^_) and went back inside, pushing it. He must've known that they were the lucky winners of the contest.

"Thanks a lot, sir!" yelled Nigel, as he saluted back. Being polite, Nigel also tipped the taxi driver for putting up with the interesting conversations they had while getting here.

After the driver thanked him and left, the 8 tired operatives made their way inside the hotel, observing the surroundings.

"Whoa…" breathed Nigel. "This is even better than I remembered."

Hoagie whistled. "Niiice… This just might be the best hotel I ever stayed in."

Even Wally looked amazed. "Ehh… it's alright."

Inside the spacious lobby were a few teal sofas and coffee tables. The marbled front desk laid proudly in the, well_, front_, and the lady working looked friendly. The walls and layout are colorful and bright blue, and potted palm trees were everywhere. Even the carpet looked cool, with eye-catching blue/purple swirly designs. The lobby's main attraction was the golden statue of a surfing Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," said Fanny, eyeing the layout.

"Hey, where did the girls go?" asked Nigel.

"Right here, smart one."

"No, no, I meant the, uh, other ones," he replied, looking around.

"Maybe they - Oh never mind, they're over there by the spinning door." added Wally, rolling his eyes.

"WHEE!" squealed Kuki, Nana, and Alycia, spinning around the revolving door.

"I'm getting dizzy!" yelled Kuki.

Fanny sighed. "Nigel, control your _children_!"

"Yeah Nigel, control them," said Abby, smirking.

"You know perfectly well that they are my _operatives_! Guys- I mean, girls, get back over here this instant! One of you could get hurt!"

"Gee, Nigel, you sound like my mom!" said Wally, and Hoagie cracked up. Nigel gave them a _look._

The three girls stopped revolving. "Okay fine, be right there!" called Nana, and they were now rushing dizzily towards the others.

"Note to self, don't let them get any sugar on the first day of vacation, no matter what." thought Nigel.

"And now that that's taken care of, we're going to go check in. Perhaps like normal people, I should say."

"Aye aye captain!" said Alycia, saluting him. Wally rolled his eyes.

Pretty soon they reached the exquisite-looking front desk. There wasn't anyone there, except for a gleaming silver bell and Wally's mischievous eyes. Need I say more?

*ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding*

A lady rushed towards the desk, smiling hastily when she saw the group. Wally stopped pounding on the bell.

"Hello, welcome to Disney's Paradise Pier hotel! How may I be of service?"

Nigel showed her the badge he wore around his neck, and pointed at the rest of the group. "Good afternoon. As you can see, I have won my team and I a vacation to Disneyland, and the contest rules specifically say that I must check in this hotel."

"Oh, I see! You must be…"

The lady searched for something on the computer, and her face lit up when she found it.

"Ah! Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles ("Just call me Wally," said the Aussie.) Abby Lincoln, Alycia Kim, and Nana Split! Congratulations and welcome to California!" she smiled, before handing Nigel a card.

"Here is your card key, your room is Number 362, enjoy your stay! If you have any ques-"

"Wait, I need one too!" said Kuki.

"Yeah, and so does Abby," said Abby.

"And I ain't sharing!" exclaimed Wally.

The lady looked confused. "But it says here that the winning group will get 1 room only, no cost," she said.

The girls (and Wally) glared at Nigel. He put his hands up, backing away, but at the same time was confused.

"Whoa, wait, WHAT! Let me see that!" He fumbled around his backpack for the contest rules sheet and began to read aloud.

"You and the rest of your group may only have ONE room? Heheh… I may have forgotten to mention one part…"

Abby smacked him with her hat. "You're tellin' me that I have to share with… with a hyper, a crazy fangirl, a bipolar, a dummy, a yeller, and Hoagie?"

The pilot glanced at her. "Wait, was that a good thing?"

"Ugh…" added Wally.

"SLUMBER PARTY! We're going to watch Rainbow Monkey movies, and play with stuffed animals, like Wally's and Hoagie's! And have pillow fights, and-"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay…"

The lady tried to calm them down. "Please calm down everyone, it won't be that bad, really, you get the Presidential suite, which is the biggest room we have!"

"And sharing is caring! Like Rainbow Monkeys! Right, Alycia?"

"Uh, right! I think. I bet it's going to be fun, like a slumber party she suggested."

Nigel sighed. "Alright, I mean there isn't anything we can do about it anyways." He put the key in his pocket, while Wally looked bewildered.

'But…but… Aw, forget it!"

The lady smiled weakly. She probably never in her lifetime met a group like Sector V… or Sector E.

"Glad that was settled! Now, our restaurant is right over there, by the statue. Breakfast will always be served starting at 8 am, and lunch is around noon. As for the swimming pool, it's right outside, and is complete with a 3-story waterslide and relaxing beach chairs. The elevators are right over there. If you have any questions or concerns, just call the front desk!"

"Thanks a lot, uh… Melanie," said Nigel, noticing her nametag.

"No problem, have a magical day!"

The group made their way up some steps to the elevators, and Nana pressed the button to go up.

After waiting a bit, the doors slid open and they stepped inside.

"Rainbow Monkeys, rainbow monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky! Bringing love wherever they go… Everyone's made from a big rainbow!" Kuki quietly sang the theme song of her favorite show, and Fanny started to hum it, too. The rest just sighed and tried not to pay attention, but an adult in the elevator started singing along as well.

"Great, now it's stuck in my head," Wally groaned.

"And this is another reason why Abby brought her iPod."

*ding!*

"Finally!" cried Wally, and they all rushed out. Kuki was running the fastest.

"Hey, wait up!" called Alycia, and pretty soon the team as forced to run after them as well.

"Open the door! Hurry! I wanna see what the room looks like!" She was hyper and excited, but who could blame her? They were on vacation, and it wasn't even summer yet!

"Alright alright, hold your horses." Nigel tried to find the key in his pocket.

"Wait, Kuki has a horse? Well I didn't know that!" said Wally, surprised.

"No, it's just a figure of spee- oh never mind! I found it."

After opening the door, Kuki shoved him out of the way and peered inside. In fact, her mouth dropped open and she stared in amazement.

The room was indeed the hugest hotel room she ever saw. The walls were different shades of light yellow, and there was a full kitchen/mini bar on the left. On the right, were the bedrooms. There was 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and in the middle of it all was a sitting room with 2 couches and a coffee table (the one that they are in right now). In the room in front of the sitting room was a rec room, with a flat-screen TV and a long sofa. Oh, and another coffee table. But let's focus on the big details, shall we?

"Kuki, will you please move so we can see it too?" said Wally, who was unfortunately in the back of the crowd.

"Oops, sorry!"

Everyone's eyes wandered the rooms aimlessly, admiring its beauty and neatness.

Abby scampered off to the bedrooms, checking out each one. The first one was painted pink, another was peach, and the last was pale orange. She noticed that the bed sheets matched the color of the walls, and even a matching nightstand.

"Hmm… Abby likes it," she thought. "Except for the pink one."

Meanwhile, Wally and Hoagie were checking out the rec room.

"A 67-inch flat screen TV? No way?" said Hoagie, impressed.

"If I don't win myself a bedroom, I get dibs on this awesome couch!" said Wally, flopping himself down on it. It was very soft and luxurious, and was lime green. One of the walls is bright orange, and the rest were polka-dotted orange. A few colorful beanbag chairs and pillows were scattered about, and a purple blanket as folded neatly on the couch. Mini palm trees were on the sides of the TV, and a bowl of mints were on the coffee table.

"Well don't mind if I do!" said Hoagie, helping himself to one of the mints.

"What are ya, a cowboy?" said Wally, smirking.

"That was only _one_ time, okay?"

Alycia, Nana, and Kuki were inside the kitchen and dining area.

"This mini-bar is sooo cool!" squealed Kuki, taking a spin on one of the swivel stools.

Nana opened the freezer. "Darn it, no free ice cream. Time to check the mini-fridge!"

Meanwhile, Alycia opened the cupboards and drawers. "It's so fancy… yet complicated. We can't even use this stuff because the only thing we know how to cook is Instant Noodles! In a cup! In the _microwave_!"

"That's not true; I'm a great chef you know. And a baker, too!" said Kuki, grinning.

"Ooh… wanna make us some sugar cookies?" asked Nana, eyes sparkling.

"Sure!"

They heard Nigel come in the room. "Wait! No more sugar for today, _please_. I don't want you all hyper again and possibly get hurt!"

"Aw calm down Nigey, it's not like we're 5 or something!"

"Don't call me Nigey."

"Oops! Sorry Nigey!"

The three began to laugh hysterically, while Nigel facepalmed.

"Are you girls _sure_ you're 13?"

All the members were in the sitting room. Fanny decided that she wanted to stay here instead of her own room, plus she didn't have a choice anyway.

"Alright everyone… I know the room is cool and whatnot, but now we have to make some decisions. Who's sleeping where?"

"I CALL THE AWESOME SOFA!" yelled Wally. "I practically get the whole rec room as my room, which is better than any cruddy bedroom."

"Well, then I get dibs in one of those 'cruddy bedrooms.' The pink one!" said Alycia. "It's going to look all pretty."

"I'll take the yellow one!" said Nana, happily. "And I'm not sharing!"

"Abby will take the last bedroom, and I'm not sharin' either! And y'all better mind my personal space."

"And I, Nigel Uno, will get the sofa that you guys are sitting on right this instant."

"Umm… umm… Where are the rest of us going to sleep? The _floor_?" asked Kuki, hands on her hips.

"Hey, good idea!" said Wally. Fanny gave him a look.

"No, you three are going to share Wally's 'awesome' sofa in the rec room. I've seen it, it's long enough and will fit you perfectly." said Nigel, pointing at the rec room.

"YES!" cried Hoagie. "Uh, I always liked that sofa."

"B-But… it's my awesome sofa…and flat-screen TV…"

"That's an order."

"Aw, fine! Crud, why do I have to share my sofa with _2_ cruddy girls?"

"Excuse me?" said Fanny, flames in her eyes. "At least I'm not a stupid BOY!"

"Alright, alright, settle down, none of you are stupid or cruddy and whatnot. Come on, it's vacation, we have to get along for at least a few weeks!" said Nigel, separating the two.

"Okay fiiine." said Wally, exasperated.

"Abby is _so_ glad she has her own room."

"Aw, just shut up and drive! I mean, unpack…"

**Alycia: It's finally done! *w***

**Nigel: So… why am **_**I**_** here?**

**Alycia: Oh, Wally was so upset about the sofa incident that he didn't wanna be a part of the chapter ending. **

**Kuki: AND I'M HERE TOO~!**

**Nigel: Kuki! Did you eat more sugar?**

**Kuki: *nods excitedly* I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND AND WE'LL RIDE RIDES AND EAT ICE CREAM AND GET AUTOGRAPHS AND EVEN MOARRR!**

**Alycia: WOAH calm down! As exciting as it is…**

**Nana: Wait, ice cream?**

**Alycia: That's right! And it'll all happen in the next chapter! But all you gotta do is…**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**(Hey, that rhymes. But please, review ^^ If you do, I will give you a part in the story. Just tell me who your favorite story characters are!)**

**(Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Fanny, Alycia, Nana XD)**

**You'll see! Now review, and have a magical day!**


End file.
